Repellent fluorochemical treatment compositions based on C4-fluorochemistry have been in use over the past few years. Many commercially available products require complex chemistry, resulting in processing and production issues and high manufacturing costs.
It is known that some C4F9- and C6F13-based fluoromaterials do not perform as well as their C8F17-based counterparts. Specifically, the dynaminc water repellency is poor compared to C8F17-based products. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to improve performance of the C4F9- and C6F13-based fluoromaterials without requiring complex chemistry and/or processing.